I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swabs and, more particularly, to a swab for collecting and removing material from small openings.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Swabs are often used for collecting and removing material from small openings. These previously known swabs typically comprise an elongated rod having an absorbent tip attached to one end of the rod. The tip is oftentimes made of cotton and has a smooth outer surface. Such swabs are used, for example, to clean wax from the outer ear canal by inserting the tip into the ear canal and rotating it.
One disadvantage of these previously known swabs is that only a small amount of wax can be collected on the smooth outer surface of the tip. Consequently, it is necessary to use several swabs in order to completely clean the ear.